


misconstrued

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Oikawa, in love with me? Don't be ridiculous.""...But he confessed to you."Sometimes you listen, yet don't understand.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	misconstrued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/gifts).



"You know, I think it's admirable."

"What?"

Hajime twists his head, throws Matsukawa a half-bored look. Lounging on the school's rooftop like fat cats on a cozy sunday, waiting for Tooru and Hanamaki to get back with all of heir lunches from the konbini next to the school. 

Matsukawa raises his eyebrows. "That you're still friends with Oikawa." 

Hajime snorts. "I mean, yeah? He's an asshole, but he could be worse."

Matsukawa hums. "That's not what I mean. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but I don't think I could still be friends with him if I knew he was in love with me. Or if _any_ of my friends were in love with me. It'd just be too awkward, you know what I mean? I'd feel too guilty for not returning their feelings and would eventually start avoiding them."

Face perfectly blank, he stares at Matsukawa, suspecting his friend suffers from an ill-timed concucssion—he _did_ get hit in the back with a stray ball at morning practice—but then he gets it and he laughs, shakes his head. Of course, Matsukawa's screwing with him again. "That's a good one." 

"What?" 

"Though you should have chosen something more believable. Jesus, aren't you supposed to be good at this? At least that's what Hanamaki and you constantly claim, prank masters and all."

"I'm—I don't know what you mean?" 

"Oikawa, in love with me? Don't be ridiculous."

Matsukawa's squinting now, leaning closer so he can stare Hajime directly into the eyes. Confusion obvious on his face and Hajime really, really doesn't like the feeling it evokes in him. "...But he confessed to you."

 _He confessed to you,_ uttered with easy certainty, like it's a known fact. Hajime scoffs before he can help it. "He didn't."

It's eerily quiet. _Matsukawa's_ eerily quiet, and not in the way he usually is. The silent giant with the endless repertoire of side-comments is completely still, not a single blink or breath. 

This is a suffocating silence, Hajime realizes, can picture a rope loop around his neck, knot a pretty little noose around his throat. "He... he didn't?" Hajime repeats, can't stop the words from coming out more question than statement, and Matsukawa actually looks concerned now, the expression foreign on his usually bored face, and Hajime can feel the rope around his throat tighten. 

"Well... that's how it went though, isn't it? You rejected him, right? Back in middle school, he confessed to you, you rejected him, but you still wanted to stay friends. And you did. That's how it went, right? Oikawa even confirmed it when I asked."

Hajime laughs again, brittle against the inside of his mouth. "You can stop now, you know. This isn't funny."

Matsukawa's hand on his arm, probably meant to be soothing. It makes his skin crawl, even with the sleeve of his blazer acting as a barrier. So Hajime says, "Stop fucking with me," throws Matukawa's hand off, and now he's—he's angry, okay. So maybe Matsukawa noticed his feelings for Tooru; fine. Fucking _fine_ , but that's no reason to—to play a cruel joke like this on him. It's not—

"Fair. It's not fair. Stop. This is too cruel." 

Seems like Hajime's anger doesn't deter him, and this time Matsukawa puts both hands on Hajime's arms, grounds-and-suffocates him. "Iwaizumi. I'm not joking. It's what Oikawa told us." 

He doesn't want to believe him. Can't. This is ludicrous, gotta be a prank, any moment now Tooru and Hanamaki will jump out, camera in hand and victoriously exclaim _Gotcha!_ 'cause they got one over him.

Except—

Except.

A memory-string, nibbling at his mind. Used to make him feel so warm (dunks him into water cold as ice now).

_"Hey, Hajime. I love you."_

_"Yeah? I love you too?"_

_"You—you do?"_

_"You don't have to sound so surprised. I know we don't say it often, but you're my best friend, so of course I love you."_

_" **Best** —ah, yeah. Of... of course. I j-just... wanted to sa-ay it, I guess."_

_Oh,_ he thinks, followed by, _shit._

Hajime wants to throttle himself. The way Tooru sounded back then, almost like he was about to cry, how he immediately made some excuse about having to babysit Takeru despite Hajime being aware that Tooru's sister and her family were out of town for the week—Hajme just assumed it was because he was being an over-emotional crybaby and didn't want Hajime to see, not because he was—

Heartbroken, Hajime realizes. Tooru was heartbroken, probably assumed bringing up their status as best friends and practically rubbing it into his face was Hajime's subtle way of turning him down. 

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Been pining however many years and he screwed up without even meaning to. 

Hajime laughs, and it tastes bitter in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot, yeah


End file.
